


The Smart One

by stickyrice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/pseuds/stickyrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the two, who really is the smart one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smart One

**Author's Note:**

> Just cleaning up my tablet and came across this one.

Silently, stealthy padding to the window, Sherlock drew back the drapes with the gentlest of touches as to go unnoticed by the pair below.

Not having a case in weeks was taking a toll on the illustrious detective; there was nothing to focus his mind and his head was a flurry of racing thoughts and disordered chaos.

They thought they were being so discrete and secretive; that their touches and glances were unseen; unnoticed, but he saw them, even when he didn't want to.

He saw the way they looked at each other; how her eyes would caress his face; how they shone with such love and emotion; how everything would fall away from around them and he became the centre of her universe. He saw the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him; the thinly veiled happiness and affection that she was so very poor at hiding.

She use to look at him like that; her eyes large and unguarded, letting the world see plain as day the feelings and unrestrained wonder that she held for him. And what did he do, he threw her love away; took for granted her affections, her love. And where was he now, alone.

His fingers just barely brush hers as she turned to leave, his way of saying goodbye, see you late, and I miss you already. He saw the way her face lit up at just that small touch. The way her smile made her lips curve up into a bright smile, her cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink, and the way her eyes sparkled and danced.

He saw how much was conveyed with just one look at each other, even when little to no words were exchanged. How he longed for that to be him; to be the one her heart spoke to.

Letting go of the drapes, he let the material slide from his fingers and draw together. Turning from the window, he thought was a heavy sigh, maybe he really was the idiot, and his brother the smart one after all.


End file.
